1. Technical Field
The present invention relates generally to a turbine engine and, more particularly, to a variable area vane arrangement for a turbine engine.
2. Background Information
A typical turbine engine includes a plurality of engine sections such as, for example, a fan section, a compressor section, a combustor section and a turbine section. One or more of the engine sections may include a variable area vane arrangement. Such a vane arrangement may be configured to guide and/or adjust flow of core gas between adjacent rotor stages within the respective engine section. Alternatively, the vane arrangement may be configured to guide and/or adjust flow of core gas between the respective engine section and an adjacent (e.g., downstream) engine section.
A typical variable area vane arrangement includes a plurality of rotatable stator vanes extending between an outer radial stator vane platform and an inner radial stator vane platform. Outer radial ends of the stator vanes are rotatably connected to the outer radial stator vane platform. Inner radial ends of the stator vanes are rotatably connected to the inner radial stator vane platform. These rotatable connections between the stator vanes and the stator vane platforms may be difficult and expensive to seal. Gas leakage through the rotatable connections may reduce engine efficiency as well as life span of various engine components.